


По инерции суеты

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Элисса всё время куда-то бежит.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age)
Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994134





	По инерции суеты

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9960915)  
> Фиктобер #13: “I missed this”.

Элисса всё время куда-то бежит.

С самой первой их встречи она решительно ставит цель, а за ней торопится к следующей, а потом и к дальнейшей. Мор подгоняет их в спины, и они спешат по всему Ферелдену, и всё время кажется, что, чтобы чего-то достигнуть, бежать нужно ещё быстрее. Времени на привалах не хватает, чтобы как следует отдохнуть.

Морриган колко замечает, что он позволяет собой командовать. Алистер, конечно, не кривит душой, когда сознаётся, что лучше исполняет приказы, но _вся_ правда в том, что не обогнал бы её, даже если бы захотел.

Он только старается не отставать.

Они бегут из Редклифа в Круг и обратно в Редклиф. Сквозь глубины Орзаммара до леса Бресилиан, а потом до столицы. Из Денерима торопятся в Редклиф, лишь чтобы срочно сорваться оттуда обратно в Денерим.

Алистер не знает, как во всём этом они умудряются разговаривать. Где находится это время, которое можно урвать на двоих. Заслуга Элиссы, должно быть, — даже когда всё вокруг рушится, грозясь завалить их со всех сторон, она торопится со всем так, что у неё попросту остаётся фора.

Он даже не удивляется, что до самого Архидемона добирается тоже она. Ему остаётся лишь прикрывать её спину, всю веру полагая на действенность ритуала Морриган.

Кажется, это конец марафонской дистанции — теперь наконец можно выдохнуть, теперь проблемы уже не такие срочные и совсем не такие глобальные. На повестке наведение порядка, подготовка к коронации и королевской свадьбе. Но Элисса не замедляет шаг.

Алистер не волнуется. Думает, что это пока по инерции, что она ищет все виды неприятностей, которые не берётся решить никто другой.

Они играют наконец свадьбу, и Элисса срывается со двора. Да, её ждёт Амарантайн, да, там снова зависает угроза, похожая на очень срочную и очень глобальную, и это как раз ей под стать — это не тоскливые будни за аудиенциями и разбором королевских прошений. Алистер может её понять и только собирает вести и слухи, прекрасно зная, что к тому времени, как они доходят до него, Элисса уже на три шага дальше.

Он пишет ей письма. Она отвечает нечасто, должно быть, разогнавшись так, что уже оказалась в будущем. Он подумывает самому наведаться в Амарантайн, только опасается, что её там и не найдёт.

Но всё-таки она возвращается. И когда они остаются одни, она торопливо целует его, жадно, пылко, с таким напором, что ему никак не перехватить инициативу. Она спешит, расстёгивая его камзол, развязывая тесёмки исподней рубахи, пока он только успевает снять её плащ — и он замирает совсем под влажными, беглыми поцелуями в шею.

Её руки — пеплом Андрасте, её руки успевают сделать всё, от чего он забывает дышать.

— …Я скучала по этому, — воркуя, сознаётся она после, целуя его в щёку, и высвобождается из его объятий. — Скучала по _тебе_.

Он улыбается до самых ушей, потому что скучал, конечно же, тоже, и при дворе всё слишком невыносимо, когда не с кем это разделить, и её отсутствие попросту было слишком долгим. И она отвечает улыбкой и выскальзывает из постели.

— Ты же только приехала, — окликает он, но она уже накидывает тунику и подпоясывается.

— И ещё столько всего нужно сделать, — кивает она, встряхивая короткие волосы, и скрывается за дверью. Он со вздохом откидывается на подушки.

Спешить уже некуда, незачем и не нужно, но, видимо, только ему.

Элисса всё время куда-то бежит.

Алистер за ней просто не успевает.


End file.
